


You watch Neep and Larcson have Sex

by larcsonxneep



Category: Pseudo Neep (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Big Cock, Choking, Dom/sub, Drugs, Gay, Homosexual, Inflation, Kinky, Large Cock, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV First Person, Paper Airplane, Pills, Sex, Tears, Twink, Twinks, Watching, Yaoi, big penis, buttplug, cumflation, dildo, excessive cum, paper airplane shop, pleasure - Freeform, shop owner, shopkeeper - Freeform, two cute boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larcsonxneep/pseuds/larcsonxneep
Summary: You found a neat little shop that sells paper airplanes. Eventually this leads to you watching two boys have sex
Relationships: Larcson/Neep
Kudos: 4





	1. Finding the Shop

You walk slowly down the street as you notice a strange shop, it seems to sell paper airplanes. You decide you'll go in to see what it's about. You meet a man named Larcson who runs the shop and he tells you you're the first customer in a long time, he welcomes you in to tell you all about his paper airplanes. He tells you a boy named Neep may run in and cause some chaos but for now you'll continue on the paper airplanes.

"This one has a little hole in the bottom because it lets a tiny bit of air through it that can help it go further," Larcson tells you while pointing to a small hole in his paper airplane. "And this one is made out of cardboard so it won't break if you drop it or something."

"I'm sure they'll be great when summer comes around!" You reply. "What are some of the more crazy paper airplanes you have?"

"Well, I've got a few different ones. Some of them are just like regular paper airplanes except they have holes in them, some of them are shaped like people with various objects sticking out of their heads and some even have little animals inside them! They're really fun to play with!"

"Do you know how old these things are?" You ask. 

Larcson looks at you and smiles. "No, not really, but I think they're supposed to be from the year 2000."

"Oh well, whatever," You reply, "So what about this Neep you mentioned?"

"Neep? Oh yeah, that kid's name. He usually goes into town sometimes and causes trouble. But lately he hasn't been causing any problems anymore, he's actually become quite popular! People love him!" Larcson replies, "Even I do," you hear him whisper under his breath.

"Heh, I guess he is. Anyway, I want to get my own paper airplane."

At that very moment Neep burst through the shop doors "Hey guys, look what I found!" He says excitedly.

"What did you find" says larcson Neep takes a paper airplane from his pocket and holds it up to you. It's a pretty big one, almost twice your height. He puts it in front of himself. 

"That's a pretty big airplane" Larcson says Neep laughs.

"Yeah, I guess it is...but you're going to have to come with me."

They both walk into the back of the shop, you wonder what they'll be doing back there. Your curiosity gets the best of you and you slowly sneak towards the back, you make sure you don't make any noise so you don't get caught. You sneak closer and then suddenly Neep grabs your hand and pulls you forward. You feel a sudden pain shoot through your arm.

"Ow! What the hell were you doing?!" you shout. Neep smiles.

"You thought you could sneak up on us?" He says, "That was just a warning, follow me"

You agree and follow him. The two of you enter the back room where Neep sits down on a chair and begins playing with his paper airplane.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you."

"Why did you get mad at me?"

Neep shrugs. "Because you're different than everyone else here."

"I'm... different?"

Neep nods. "Well, not really, but you are different. We all know that."

"I... I didn't know that"

Neep looks at you with surprise. "Really? You didn't know that? That's amazing..."

"Huh?"

Neep continues to stare at you. "Do you want me to tell you why?"

"Yes"

Neep sighs. "Okay, let me think about this..." He turns to look at the paper airplane he's holding. He writes something on it and hands it over to you. You take it and read what he wrote: "This is my son's name, Daniel."

"You have a son?"

Neep nods. "Yes, we do. He's seventeen years old now."

You notice Larcson standing behind Neep, "Wait... are you two...?"

Neep shakes his head. "No, we aren't married."

"But, are you together?"

Neep smiles. "We're just friends."

You suddenly remember that thing Larcson whispered earlier

"So, I guess I'll leave you two to it," You get out of your chair, "I'll be heading out" Neep nods.

"Goodbye" 

You walk out of the back of the shop, but instead of walking out of the entire shop, you sit right around the wall to listen to Neep and Larcson. You hear them kiss Neep ask Larcson if he thinks they're going to get married soon. He shrugs.

"Maybe in five years." 

You think to yourself how weird it is that you're creepily listening to these two peoples conversation, but you just want to hear. 

"So, shall we go upstairs and do it?" Larcson says

"Yeah, sure," Neep says. You hear them walk upstairs, you decide that if you started this, you're going to continue it.


	2. The Sex

They enter the room and start kissing each other. Suddenly, Larcson pulls away from Neep."I'm sorry, I've been thinking about you all day."

You stand there watching as Neep starts ripping off Larcson's clothing. Then, he begins licking him. The whole time, you can hear Larcson moaning and begging for him to stop. Neep makes his way down to Larcon's cock, you notice that's is hard and throbbing, you think it's got to be at least eight inches.

You pull your pants down and watch as Neep reaches over to grab a bottle of lube. He puts some on his hand and then rubs it along the head of Larcson's member. As Neep slides his mouth up and down on Larcson's thick rod, you see Larcson begin to moan loudly. You pull out your own stiffy and take a look at what Neep has done.

His lips have wrapped around the base of Larcson's prick, which is now fully erect. You stroke your own hard on as you watch Neep work Larcson's meat. He looks like he might actually die of pleasure, but he keeps working him until finally, the tip of his tongue prodding Larcson's urethra.

Larcson's face turns red as he moans in ecstasy. Neep continues sucking on Larcson's cock and then suddenly, he grabs a fistful of hair and slams it into Larcson's face. It knocks him backwards onto the floor.

As Neep pins Larcson down, you watch as he starts choking him. Soon, he stops choking him and instead begins pumping his hips forward. Larcson tries to struggle, but Neep holds him still. when you walked into the shop you never expected for anything like this to happen, however, you feel something different about this. Something very good. This is all happening too fast for you to even process it, but it feels right somehow.

Neep is clearly enjoying himself, but he isn't finished yet. He pulls out a large dildo from under the bed. He holds it over Larcson's face and begins to slowly push it into his mouth. As he does so, you see that his eyes are closed and his breathing is heavy. The way he gags on the dildo makes you think that he must be getting close.

"You like that don't you?" Neep says seductively to Larcson

The dildo moves in slow circles around Larcson's lips and cheeks before Neep pushes it deeper inside. "Here comes the choo-choo train," Neep says while pushing the dildo down Larcson's throatIt goes in deep and you hear a loud popping sound. It sounds painful, but it's not enough to stop Neep from continuing. He continues to pump the dildo in and out of him as he laughs at Larcson. Tears start rolling down Larcson's face, they seem to be tears of pleasure. Larcson starts moaning loudly as Neep keeps pumping the dildo in and out of him.

You feel your mind go blank as you begin to stroke faster. It feels good. 

"Now I'm going to fuck you," Neep tells Larcson. Neep gets off of Larcson and forces Larcson's legs up, Neep flips Larcson over and inserts his penis into Larcson's anus.

"Ahh! Ahhh!" Larcson moans as Neep begins thrusting into him. You can't imagine how good Larcson feels right now, you're too busy enjoying yourself.

"Now Larcson, tell me where the pills are," Neep asks Larcson

"They should be in my bag..."

Neep pulls out of Larcson and there's an audible wet pop. Neep walks over to Larcson's bag and pulls out a small container of pills. Neep puts two of them in his mouth and walks back to Larcson. You wonder what the pills are for. Neep rams his fat cock into Larcson's tight bussy as Larcson loudly moans in pleasure.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Neep exclaims. Neep leans forward and begins ramming his thick hardon into Larcson's tightness. You watch Neep get closer and closer to climaxing.

"Are you ready for my massive load?" Neep asks

"Yes... Yes I am," Larcson replies.

Neep looks at you with a smile. Neep turns back. You shocked wondering how long he's known. But before thinking about it too much you watch Neep cum inside Larcson. You imagine the huge load of hot white goo shooting out of Neep's body and into Larcson. You see Larcson's stomach bulge as Neep continutes to cums inside him. Watching Larcson's stomach bulge from Neep's cum makes you orgasm, the cum splatters on the wall across from you and on the floor. Neep finishes cumming while Larcson has a nice round stomach. Neep pulls the buttplug out of his own asshole, then quickly pulls his massive cock out of Larcson and puts the buttplug into Larcson's bussy to keep the cum inside him. Neep walks up to you.

"I'm sorry for being so rude," You say.

"It's fine," He replies with a grin. He pulls you close then he kisses you on the lips.

After a few seconds you pull away and ask, "So did the pills do that?"

"Yeah, Larcson made them for me to use, quite the interesting invention," Neep replies with a smirk.

"So is he okay?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine. Just needs some time."

"Well, I guess I'll head out then, heh"

"Maybe sometime you can come back and join in on the fun," Neep says while smiling seductively

"Heh, maybe," you reply while walking away. What a crazy event you just witnessed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try to write someone with a little more story attached, I also added a first person to be the main character to watch Neep and Larcson.


End file.
